criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hands Off
Hands Off 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-first case in Harwell. It takes place in Derby Deserts appearing as the third case of the district. Plot After the earthquake that hit the team when least expected, chief Rose sent Anthony and the Player out to the docks to see if anyone is in need of assistance. On their way through the desert, they hear a scream coming from a small house near the docks. The house turned out ot be a slaughterhouse, but inside they didn't find dead animals, but a dead body. The body was identified as crisis worker Angela Earl, a person the team had previously suspected in a murder investigation. The slaughterhouse belonged to a butcher named Dennis St John, who was then suspected. Later, the team went to check out the flooded dock town. There, they found a dirty jacket belonging to dock worker Dominick Hawkins, and the handgun of detective Phoebe Sherman, who were both added to the suspect list. After calming down a bit from the event, another crisis worker stormed into the station, saying someone is trapped at an archeology site, unable to move or be helped by the workers there. At the site, the team helped an elderly looking woman, stuck between rocks. Hilda Norris, the archeologist stuck between the rocks, was questioned about the murder, but said that she never heard of Angela. Also at the archeology site, the detectives found a photo showing the victim and police detective Sherman together, so they interrogated Phoebe again. Later, the team added Knott Brystent, the astrologist they met in Soulbound Grounds, to their suspect list, as he mentioned getting help from Angela after the earthquake. Completely stumped with this investigation, the duo decided to check back to the slaughterhouse, but on their way there, they saw a person on a motorcycle, driving towards the archeology site. After that, the duo discovered that the victim has taken a restraining order against butcher Dennis. When asked, he said that she thought he was harrasing her, even though he never confessed to doing anything. Dominick also confessed to knowing Angela, as he used to live in Emerald Green Parks and met her during the storm. Eventually, dock worker Dominick Hawkins was revealed as Angela's killer. He denied the accusations at first, but shortly gave in, saying that he only killed Angela to avenge his family. When asked about what he meant, Dominick revealed that during the big storm in Emerald Green Parks, him and his mother were stuck out on the streets, unable to go anywhere. Angela showed up and manged to rescue Dominick, but instead of helping his mother, she only rescued him, saying that they don't have time to take her, as they could all die. He later got the news that his mother had passed, which made him so mad, he wanted to kill Angela. Dominick was able to control his rage and manged to find a job in Derby Deserts, but when the earthquake happend and he saw Angela, all the rage came back to him. He said he couldn't control himself, so he knocked her out, drove off with her to the slaughterhouse and killed her. Because of Dominick's merciless act, Judge Blade sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, Michael asked the Player to join him and help with interrogating the former head of the drug cartel who was arrested 4 years ago. They met Jordan and asked him tons of question, close to none of them answered. After a while, they managed to get some answers out of him, as he was acting annoyed and just wanted the two to leave. Jordan then asked if they ever heard of the slaughterhouse in the desert, close to the dock town. He said that maybe they could find some hints there. After that, Michael and the Player left and went to check out the said location again. This time, they found a small box with dirty, empty bags inside. After further investigation, the two gathered enough evidence to arrest butcher Dennis St John for drug trafficking. Later, Anthony asked the Player if they could have a talk with Adam about the military, as he felt that something was off with him since they talked to Colonel West. He said that everything was fine, but still told them that something is wrong with the military, even though he can't tell. Adam then mentioned a secret service agent living in Harwell, a person who could probably give them access to military files. The duo knew that this would be a risky move, but they managed to track the person down. Nicholas Masters, the mentioned agent, agreed to helping them with their problem. A few days passed and nothing major has happened to the team, neither have they heard from Nicholas, until Anthony walks up to the Player, saying that they got an anonymous package. Inside, they found a note from Nicholas, saying that inside the box was all the information he was able to gather. Shockingly, it was a file documenting Adam's work years, from the start until finish. The detectives didn't find anything interesting at first, but soon after they spotted that Adam was fired because of a request from Colonel West, even though his files showed that he did nothing wrong. They wanted to inform Michael about this, but before they could, a military guard working near the military base called the station, saying that he spotted a dead body at the water reservoir... Summary Victim * 'Angela Earl '(Found hanging upside down from chains, both arms removed) Murder Weapon * '''Chainsaw Killer * Dominick Hawkins Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to fight. * This suspect drinks butter tea. * This suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mud stain. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to fight. * This suspect drinks butter tea. * This suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mud stain. *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to fight. * This suspect drinks butter tea. * This suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks butter tea. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to fight. *This suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mud stain. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer drinks butter tea. *The killer rides a motorcycle. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Knife, Broken Pieces; Victim identified: Angela Earl) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows how to fight) * Examine Bloody Knife. (Reuslt: Blood Sample) * Analyse Blood Sample. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks butter tea) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Dennis St John) * Confront Dennis about the corpse. (Result: New Crime Scene: Flooded Town) * Investigate Flooded Town. (Clues: Dirty Jacket, Handgun) * Examine Dirty Jacket. (Result: New Suspect: Dominick Hawkins) * Ask Dominick about the victim. * Examine Handgun. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyse Serial Number. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Phoebe Sherman) * See how Detective Sherman is doing. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Archeology Site. (Clues: Trapped Woman, Faded Photo, Arms) * Help Hilda get up. (Result: Hilda drinks butter tea) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Talk to Phoebe Sherman again) * Question Phoebe about the photo. (Result: Phoebe knows how to fight, Phoebe drinks butter tea) * Analyse Arms (12:00:00) (Result: The killer rides a motorcycle; Attribute: Phoebe rides a motorcycle; New Crime Scene: Cargo) * Investigate Cargo. (Clues: Bloody Cap, Broken Metal) * Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Sweat Sample) * Examine Sweat Sample. (Result: Talk to Dennis St John again) * Confront Dennis about the victim's cap. (Result: Dennis knows how to fight, Dennis drinks butter tea, Dennis rides a motorcycle) * Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Binoculars) * Analyse Binoculars (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Knott Brystent) * Ask Knott why he is in Derby Deserts. (Result: Knott knows how to fight) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Camp. (Clues: Briefcase, Locked Phone, Torn Paper) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Restraining Order) * Analyse Restraining Order. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Dennis St John again) * Interrogate Dennis. * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone (3:00:00) (Result: Talk to Dominick Hawkins) * Ask Dominick about the message. (Result: Dominick knows how to fight, Dominick drinks butter tea, Dominick rides a motorcycle) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprints) * Analyse Blueprints (03:00:00) (Attribute: Knott rides a motorcycle) * Investigate Freezer. (Clues: Bloody Chainsaw, Chains) * Examine Bloody Chainsaw. (Result: Brown Substance) * Examine Chains. (Result: Bloody Hairs) * Analyse Brown Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has a mud stain) * Analyse Bloody Hairs. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to The King Behind the Cover (3/6)! The King Behind the Cover (3/6) * Join Chief Rose. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Jordan Burner) * See what Jordan knows. (Result: New Clues on Slaughterhouse) * Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Clues: Dirty Box) * Examine Dirty Box. (Result: Empty Bags) * Analyse Empty Bags. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Dennis St John again) * Arrest Dennis for drug trafficking. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Ask Adam about the military. (Result: New Clues on Flooded Town; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Flooded Town. (Clues: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Nicholas Masters) * Question Nicholas about his service. (Result: Army Files; Reward: Secret Service Suit) * Examine Army Files. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Derby Deserts Category:Cases in Harwell